I Wish To Give You The Perfect Insanity
by iheartcrona123
Summary: Crona is looking for the Kishin after killing his/her mother. She's at the moon, but doesn't realize a plan is being set into motion that could change the life of millions. Medusa is a witch who wants to change the world. She's inside a host so she can set her plan into motion that could create the perfect world. Maka is caught in the middle of this, and can't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1:Crona

Crona: Chapter 1

My name's Crona. People hate me, and I do to. Except there is someone. Her name's Maka. I think she may love me. I'm not sure. She...saved me. From a very bad person. And yet...I don't know anymore. All I know is this: My name's Crona. I'm the child of Medusa, a very bad person I killed. Oh, and one more thing. That Maka girl? I'm going to kill her. I bet you're wondering why I want to kill her, huh, Crona Makenshii? She's annoying. She loves me. She says her name's Maka. She says I knew her, and that we used to be great friends. But...who's Maka?


	2. Chapter 2:Maka

Maka: Chapter 2

My name's Maka. I get good grades, and people have considered me a hero. But, I can't enjoy that title anymore. I used to love playing the heroine, the person people admired. But I can't be a hero until I save someone I love. This person is Crona. My partner, Soul, and I...we need to save him. There's something wrong with him. You see, we meet in a church a long while ago. He was trying to kill me, I, him. Lovely start to a relationship, I know. Anyways, Crona and I later became very good friends. But I've always wanted to be more than friends. I've wanted Crona maybe to...ask me out or something like that. But that's not important now. Now, I have to follow Crona. I'm following him to the moon. But, I feel a premonition. Something... lurking in the shadows. I'm now walking to the bathroom to change into a different set of clothes, my old ones. Not the ones Shinigama sama gave me as a new uniform. It's so WEIRD, though. Because I swear to god I-


	3. Chapter 3:Medusa

Medusa: Chapter 3

My name is Medusa. I am the snake witch, and am bent on creating the Kishin incarnate, no matter what the stakes. I have died once, by my child's hand. But even though my child is so close to becoming the Kishin I wanted her to be, she is still not up to the power of the current Kishin, Asura. Now, the only way to take control of this world and make Crona stronger was to revive myself and take control of someone's body so that Crona's insanity would grow. The best host, of course, was the girl my child was in love with, Maka Albarn. I implanted part of myself inside her very early on, in case Crona killing me wouldn't be enough to strengthen her insanity. Inevitably, I was correct, so I implanted myself within the girl before my Christmas Night invasion on Shibusen. Now I have awakened myself within this girl, and I am prepared to make Crona the most powerful Kishin the world has ever faced, and no one, not even Shinigami, will be able to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4:Crona

Crona: Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't been updating! This weekend I've been updating everything except my Naruto story, so you should be able to see more of my Soul Eater stories. Also, REVIEW!

Recently I needed to find Asura. I found out he was at the moon, so no problem. I flew there after hurting that Maka girl, and was able to find out I had this new ability to turn my blood into thorns. Pretty interesting, but it isn't as exciting as finding Asura. I just can't wait to kill him, and be able to get everything done. The world can collapse and fold into my precious insanity, and the web of humanity that held itself together by slim threads will fall. It sounds great, but I feel like something is missing. Maybe it's the fact that I know the world will change, or maybe that I know that everyone will die. I don't know what is making me feel this way, but I really don't know how I'm going to deal with it later in life. I mean, I know that later will probably be very soon, but _still. _Amidst all my thinking, I realize I'm on the moon. There's this kid with three stripes on his head, and a blue, star haired kid. I also notice that Maka girl. I'll save her for later, and kill her in the scariest way possible, so that all her friends go crazy. How delightful! Then, we can all be the same group again, only we'll be puppets hanging on the crooked strings of insanity. It sounds so lovely...I can't wait. I walk into this cave, and I find Asura. He has bandages wrapped around his face, and he's smiling, just like me. I think we have a lot more in common than I thought.

"Crona," he says softly, "You're finally here! I'm so happy." He smiles, like a kid on Christmas day. He stays in place, as if waiting for something to happen. Maybe he's waiting for me to do something, I don't know. So I do something. I talk to him.

"I'm here to kill you," I whisper. The cave's really dark, that's something I noticed just now. There's this soothing humming in the air, and it feels like it's resonating from Asura himself. Suddenly Asura talks, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Oh," he says, "I know that. I'd be an idiot to think no one was trying to kill me. Especially someone as special as you, Crona." Special? Someone thinks I'm special? This has to be some kind of trick, some kind of way to make me not kill him. I need to forget about that, and kill him, kill him right now! Ragnarok jumps out from my stomach.

"Hey!" he screams, "Don't try to sweet talk us. We're here to kill you. Right, Crona?" He looks down at me with his expressionless, mouthless face. I don't look back, but I know he's looking down. I just hold onto my arm, and gulp. I don't know if I'm scared or angry, all I know is that Asura needs to be mine.

"You know," I say, "You're really powerful." Asura just nods his head and smiles. He's not exactly what I thought he'd be. I thought he would've been a little more intimidating, but oh well. Sometimes, you don't get what you want.

_Stumble._

_Crash._

_Thud. _

"I think I hear someone very stupid," I say aloud to no one in particular. I turn, and see three very stupid people. One is a zombie, so he doesn't count as a person. The other three, however, are people. And that means...

I can kill them.

I don't think they saw me coming. I just came up and swallowed one of them. I think his name was Noah, because this little boy kept crying out his name. I was about to kill him to, until the person I ate started tasting _horrible. _I mean, he was just god awful. It was like trying to eat laundry detergent that was soaked in a dead skunk's carcass. So, I just gave him back. I really didn't need something that disgusting. Another boy looks at me, maybe it's rage? I think his name is Akane, but I really could care less. I realized something more important. I look at Asura, a grin on my face.

_"I'm hungry," _I whisper to myself. My black blood starts to float up, and just as it's about to explode and take Asura, I hear an explosion. Everyone looked toward where the explosion was heard, and I frowned at the sight of her.

It was that stupid girl, Maka Albarn.


End file.
